Jaune the Cutter
by Our Guild
Summary: Weiss and Pyrrha wake up in a dark room. Jaune is the culprit. What does Jaune have in plan for the two most beautiful girls of Beacon?


**Authors Note: Wow. It has been a while. Though when I get abandonded by everyone in the guild and start working on multiple chapter stories, that tends to happen I guess. Anyway, this is Minion and this is my fic for the Monty Oum Project. I had this in my head for a year and finally got to writing it today. So that's fun. No one owns anything canon. Though I hope to change that someday by getting into Roosterteeth. A guy can dream. Read, enjoy, and review!**

Jaune the Cutter

The first thing Weiss was aware of was that she was uncomfortable. The second thing she was aware of was the rope tying her to said uncomfortable object, aka, a metal chair. She was also gagged. The looked around the dark room with only a spotlight on her, trying to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was feeling really sleepy after Yang had given them each, except for Ruby, a drink. She also remembered the grin that Yang had at the time before a sinking realization occurred to her. This was Yang's fault. And whenever Yang did something, there was always something to worry about.

A groan next to her brought Weiss out of her thoughts as she looked around. In a spotlight a little further from her, Weiss saw the unmistakable red hair of her friend and the strongest member of team JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos. The girl also looked around before focusing on Weiss.

"Weiss? What are we doing here? And why are you gagged?"

WHAT? HOW WAS THAT FAIR? WHY WAS SHE GAGGED AND PYRRHA WASN'T?

"I'm afraid that was me. I couldn't have her screaming and have us be interrupted."

Another familiar voice spoke. Footsteps sounded as a figure in a black hoodie and jeans walked in. His eyes looked over the two tied up girls. Weiss paled at the voice as she looked at the leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc. Weiss knew he had a crush on her but she never expected him to do this. Jaune hummed as he walked towards them.

"J-jaune? What is going on? Last thing I remember was drinking the fruit juice that Nora gave me and..."

"Yeah, Nora was in on it. Yang too. I'll have to thank them later. They did most of the heavy lifting while I prepared."

"Prepared?" Pyrrha asked, the panic in her voice increasing as Jaune passed her. "Prepared for what Jaune? Jaune? Prepared for what?"

Jaune hummed and Weiss heard the squeaking of wheels behind the two and then the gleam of something metal as Weiss saw Jaune bringing something closer to Pyrrha. She closed her eyes and tried screaming. Pyrrha just let out a whimper. Weiss knew her eyes were shut as well. Finally, there was a snipping sound and everything was quiet. Weiss opened an eye to See Jaune nearby Pyrrha with a pair of scissors and Pyrrha looking at him confused.

"Sorry, that strand of hair was really bugging me. Anyway, before we start, would you like your usual hair style or do you want a change?"

Silence filled the room. Weiss was pretty sure Jaune waited patiently for several minutes before Pyrrha asked the question on both their minds.

"What?"

"Your hair. I'm going to cut it and I want to know if you want a change in style first."

Silence reigned again.

"You brought us down here, to cut our hair?"

"Yep." The blond said happily. "I cut Yang, Ruby's, and Nora's hair regularly. Recently I started cutting Blake's and 's hair recently too and lent me this room to cut hair in so the mess can be easily cleared. What did you think I was going to do you here? Murder you?"

Weiss thought he was going to do something else first and judging by Pyrrha's blush, she was thinking the same thing, only she wasn't sure if Pyrrha was going to hate it like she would have.

"I had noticed that you kept putting your ponytail higher as it grew longer Weiss and I heard you say that you were going to use your weapon to cut your hair like Ren does. I couldn't let you two do that."

"Why didn't you ask us and why did you tie us up? And gag Weiss?"

"Because I knew you would say no due to not wanting to bother me and that Weiss had no confidence that I have any skills whatsoever."

Weiss glanced away for a moment. He wasn't wrong.

"And I tied you two up so that you wouldn't escape and so Weiss wouldn't scream. knew what we were doing but if anyone else were to barge in and beat me, because of a misunderstanding. Well, that would be bad. So back to the original question. Change or no change?"

Pyrrha glanced around.

"W-well whatever is easy for you I guess."

"Alright."

Jaune said as he put a cloth over Pyrrha and sprayed her hair with a bottle and let loose her hair before he started cutting. Weiss was amazed as Jaune seemed to expertly cut the red head's hiar. After a while of listening to the sound of scissors and watching Jaune take care of Pyrrha's hair, he finished, making sure to brush the loose hairs out. He showed Pyrrha with a mirror.

"What do you think?"

"W-wow Jaune. I didn't know you were so good at this."

And indeed he was. Weiss was sure that some of the hairdressers back home weren't that good.

"Well when you have seven sisters..." He said as he put the mirror away and took off the cloth, making sure not to get any hair on Pyrrha. Weiss also noticed that the ropes had come off sometime during the cut.

"See you back in the room then Pyrrha."

She nodded.

"I will see you there. Thank you Jaune."

She said as she happily walked out. Jaune then wheeled his cart over to Weiss and put a new cloth over her. Weiss also noticed that the ropes around her were gone. She wasn't sure how long it had been but they were pooled around her ankles. Jaune paused.

"I thought I removed the gag. My bad."

He said as he untied it. As he took it off, Weiss sent him a glare.

"N-next time remember that you dolt. You scared me."

She didn't mention that she almost peed herself. He didn't need to know that.

"Sorry about that. So same style or do you want to mix things up?"

Weiss paused before answering.

"I have grown a little attached to my current style."

"Alright then."

Jaune said as she undid her current hair and started working on her too. Weiss was amazed. How could someone so skilled with scissors be such a clumsy fighter? If he was half as good with his sword as he was with cutting hair, team CRDL wouldn't stand a chance. She almost wanted to apologize. Almost. He did have Yang drug her and tie her to a chair.

"Sorry again for the scare I gave you. I asked Yang and Nora to convince you two to come here. It was Nora's idea to tie you two up. She's a little out there if you haven't noticed. Easy hair though. Nowhere near as tough as Thrush's."

Weiss blinked.

"Thrush? As in Russel Thrush?"

"Yeah. You don't think he does it himself do you? I've been taking a few jobs around school and… other places."

Weiss tried to process that the weakest member of the little group of team RWBY and JNPR had an underground hair cuttery.

"Even Ozpin asks me to cut his hair sometimes."

"…You're making fun of me, aren't you."

"What?! No! I'm being serious. I was a bit surprised when he asked me but I think he heard it from or something. I even had one of those people here for the Vytle Festival approach me the other day. The one older girl from Haven. I'm not sure where she heard about me though… You take great care of your hair by the way."

Weiss was taken aback from the flow of information and the random compliment. She sat in silence as the steady snipping of hair filled the room. Jaune placed a mirror in front of Weiss as he cut her hair along the side to make sure it looked good from that angle as well. After what Weiss was sure half an hour but felt like a lot less, Jaune finished up, styling her hair in her usual side pony tail.

"Done."

He said as he moved the mirror around for Weiss to see. It was flawless.

"H-how?"

Jaune grinned.

"I'm like the Shirou Emiya of hair."

Weiss gave him a confused look and Jaune sighed.

"Never mind. I can just tell specific styles. My sisters had me help them and I helped my mom cut their hair and eventually just got good at it."

Weiss nodded.

"Hey when you go, let the others know that I will be a while. I want to clean and make sure everything is good. Besides, I'm sure Yang and Ruby are waiting for you outside."

Weiss shifted a glance to the doors that Pyrrha had left through.

"And please be sure to come to me next time. I'd rather not have to ask Yang for help again."

"I will. I will also have to _thank_ Yang for helping you."

Jaune was pretty sure that her thanking wasn't a good thing for Yang but he was going to stay out of it.

"Alright. See you later."

Jaune almost called her snow angel but he didn't want to draw even more ire from her. After the white haired girl had left, Jaune walked over to his portable table and swept away the hair. He then looked at his equipment, holding them up to the light to look for signs of weakness. He opened them, inspecting the edge. He snapped them shut and used them to knock an incoming umbrella off course.

He turned around with a smirk.

"Well hello Neo."

He said to the multicolored haired girl. She gave him a cocky smirk.

"Here for the usual?"

She nodded and sat down in a more comfortable looking chair a little ways back. Jaune wheeled the cart over as he prepared to cut one of his oldest 'customer''s hair.

"Things are only going to get busier for me aren't they?"

He hummed as he started. He was an Arc though. He would never back down from a challenge. He would keep moving forward.

 **Authors note: Well that took a turn you didn't expect eh? Well I can say that I am glad I finally wrote this. Now I just have to work on my other ones. I'm two and a half chapters into my Fate/Stay Night fic with a slight Bleach crossover and half a chapter into a Bleach fic with a bit more heavy One Punch Man crossover. The Fate one is my main focus and it is also one that I can potentially expand. Thank goodness for Zelretch. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember Monty Oum. Keep moving forward.**


End file.
